loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kawanami Quest
Kawanami presents new challenges to questers. Even if you have every method of protection vs. stone, there is a strong likelihood you may still become a statue at some point in this quest. It's such a strong possibility that nearly every creature you defeat on the first three maps drops "Honey," a miracle cure for Flesh to Stone. Be sure to pick some up and it is recommended to do this quest with a helper or party to assist in those "hard" times. Kawa begins on a Dirt Track with a man standing next to a chest. He isn't particularly helpful but advises you of some item he needs and promises you the key to the chest as a reward. (Sadly, I have not seen the contents of that chest nor have I presented the man with the right item so if anyone else knows, share! It's not quest essential so read on!) Move on to the transition to get to the real first map, the Road to Kawa Shrine. You will see this map more than once during this quest. This time, you should make your way to a hut partially submerged underground on the right side of the map. Inside the hut, it isn't necessary to talk to the NPC, but if you do, you will learn that his name is Virbag and he lost a special dagger in the crypts. He will ask you to retrieve it. If you find the dagger and return it to him at the end of the quest, he will give a certain amount of gp/xp reward. If you aren't interested in talking to him, you can simply step around him and open the chest to obtain the Kawa Crypt Key. Once you have the Crypt Key, leave the hut and make your way to the top center portion of the map. There should be a transition here to the next map. Here in the Kawa Outer Groves, you can follow the road only so far before coming to a locked gate. You can save yourself a little time and respawns by binding at this gate to return with the key. Make your way to the far left side of the map and there will be a stone wall and a cave on the backside. Enter the cave. Inside the cave, you have three options. Forward is locked so you'll need to choose between right and left. It doesn't matter which direction you pick because you still have to run the other direction to unlock a second door. Be thorough and kill everything. One of the spawns on both the left and right branch will unlock the two doors you need to get through. Once you have passed the doors, you will need to kill the Queen and all her minions. Find the Queen's remains to find the gate key, and some addtitional nice loot. At this point, either return to the bind or go through the cave exit door and fight your way back to the Outer Groves gate. Now you can transition to the next map. You have reached the front gates to the grove and they appear to be pretty well guarded. You will not only fight ninja/samurai melee creatures, but archers (whose arrows are capable of stoning you), traps and locked gates. Disarm works on most traps, but not all. Open lock with a sufficient skill will work faster than trying to bash gates down, but I know for some people, they would just rather smash something. Make your way to the upper left corner of the map and notice there is a skeleton grove of trees in a perfect little circle.... hmmmm.... something odd about those trees. If you have enough of the right kind of smarts, you can decipher that the trees are numbered and give you the answer to a riddle on the next map. You find yourself in the Shrine's Courtyard, but the door is locked. There are 8 tiles in a circular pattern with an altar inside the circle. Sounds like a puzzle to me. If you studied the trees on the previous map and learned their secrets, the numbers on the trees tell you the location and order of the tiles you need to hit in order to unlock a Gate. If you hit tiles in the wrong order, a fiendish creature will be summoned into the circle to fight you instead. (If you just couldn't decipher the trees or need your memory jogged, a spoiler map is located at the very bottom of this page.) When you have correctly hit all 8 tiles, the Gate appears. Enter it and fight everything inside. The balor-like creature will drop a "glowing orb" which you must set back on the altar in front of the shrine. He also drops a Mera Item (Relics of the Damned) and one or two other interesting loot items. After you place the glowing orb on the altar, you will be rewarded with the Kawa Shrine Key. Now you can get inside. On the first floor of the shrine, enemies are plentiful. It will be more of the samarai/ninja and archer creatures with the addition of a Healer which uses AOV (Aura of Vitality) to buff them all. Kill the healer first if you can since it will make the others a bit easier. In the last room of the1st Floor, there are several special enemies (i.e. Sharp Shooter) which will all drop some pretty nice loot items, so don't forget to check remains. You will find yourself in the Shrine Basement when you go downstairs. If you rush into this room too quickly, you will be assaulted by hellballs and other spells. If you make your way in slowly, you can pick off enemies by drawing them closer to you one or two at a time. At least two of the creatures here drop nice loot items, but notably, the Talos Golem Guard drops Ring Upgrade 23. In the dark tunnel, there is nowhere to go but forward. When you reach the end of the Dark Tunnel, you will transition to a map with two creatures, the God Talos and his beholder pet. Kill the pet first. Check it's remains for a loose eyeball and run up to touch the glowing basin on the rock with the eye. It will shoot a purple beam into the air and make it possible to now kill Talos himself. BE SURE TO CHECK TALOS' REMAINS. He has the Mysterious Key you need to finish this quest. It doesn't hurt that he has one or two other nice loot items worth stopping to grab too. Use the portal to leave the area. You will find yourself back on a familiar map. Now you are back near the beginning of the quest on the Road to Kawa Shrine. You are standing in the graveyard though and an ominous crypt stands before you. You already have the Kawa Crypt Key from Virbag's house earlier, so go ahead and enter. Inside the crypt, you'll meet various undead, zombies, skeletal archers and skeleton mages. Some of these creatures have on hit death which can steal rezzes or kill Chapters outright. You may have to stop occasionally to bash (or Open Lock) a door in your way, but keep making your way forward until you reach the staircase in the lower right corner of the map. You will emerge from the staircase in a single room. No enemies spawn until you make a step into the room. Then it will explode with archers, mages and a ghoul lord. Defeat them all. There is a portal in this room-- but don't take it unless you want to return to the outside of the crypt. (You shouldn't need to go back if you followed this guide, but *shrugs*.) Instead, armed with your Mysterious Key, unlock the door in the upper right corner of the map and prepare to fight the Kawa bosses. This map is nice to have a party with you. You will become surrounded as you walk in far enough to spawn creature in front of and behind you. The key creatures won't spawn until you move all the way forward to the tiled area. When everything is dead, you will be rewarded with the God Item (Angelic Pearl), a House Guard Item (Kawa Dragon Prism), some upgrade tokens, and other nice loot.